


Kageyama isn't Asian???

by GilbertHonda



Series: Haikyuu!! Band Chronicles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda
Summary: Oikawa and Akaashi claim that Kageyama isn't Asian during band class! What will Shimizu and Osamu do?





	Kageyama isn't Asian???

**Author's Note:**

> Flutes: Osamu, Kiyoko
> 
> Clarinets: Akaashi, Kageyama, Oikawa

Osamu was talking to Shimizu about how the percussion section was stupid when they overheard Akaashi, Kageyama, and Oikawa talking. 

“You definitely are not Asian.” Oikawa told Kageyama.

Akaashi nodded his head. “You’re too tall to be Asian.

Osamu turned around in his chair. 

“He is Asian!”

“I agree. If he wasn’t Asian, we wouldn’t be Asian either.” Shimizu said.

“Well he is not.” Oikwawa retorted back.

“But he has to be. It's not disputable whether Japanese people are Asian or not. That would only apply to countries in the Middle East, Russia, Azerbajian, Turkey, Gerorgia, and Armenia.” Osamu said.

“Oh whatever.” Oikawa said. “You agree with us right?”

Kageyama smirked. “Of course.”

“Well I guess you are just a bunch of idiots then.” Osamu said.

The clarinets were going to reply when Nekomata-sensei went on the conductor’s podium. “Okay. Let's play measure 9.”

“We are not done with this conversation.” Osamu said and turned around getting ready to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the OOC characters...
> 
> Anyway, the story for this one is:  
> I am first chair flute in my band. 2nd chair and me were talking one day when we overheard the 1st and 3rd chair clarinets claiming that 2nd chair clarinet (who is Indian) was not Asian. I got super triggered and went on a whole rant about it. We still haven't reached an agreement yet.
> 
> And yes, I know that most of the characters in Haikyuu are tall but I needed an excuse without changing the ethnicity of Kageyama.


End file.
